The present invention relates generally to switched electrical devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to circuit interrupting devices, such as ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices, that switch to a “tripped” or unlatched state from a “reset” or latched state when one or more conditions is detected. Such devices consistent with embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are more reliable and have a longer life expectancy than previously known GFCI devices.
GFCI devices having contacts that are biased toward the open position require a latching mechanism for setting and holding the contacts in a closed position. Likewise, switched electrical devices having contacts that are biased toward the closed position require a latching mechanism for setting and holding the contacts in an open position. Examples of conventional types of devices include devices of the circuit interrupting type, such as circuit breakers, arc fault interrupters, and GFCIs, to name a few.
As a result of GFCI devices being relatively small, when in the open position, the contacts may still be relatively close to each other. This may lead to slow plasma extinguishing, electrical arching, and relatively slow disconnections (e.g., opening) of the contacts. These conditions can result in high failure rates for the device due to residue build-up on the contacts which can lead to longer disconnect times and possibly permanent failure.